A Night to Remember
by Edebhpesoj
Summary: Rika's wedding day is just around the corner, but will the Ice Queen be able to pull through? AU. Yes, I know it ain't much of a summary. Will update ASAP!
1. A Walk in the Park

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Digimon. No copyright infringement intended

A Night to Remember

Chapter I: A Walk in the Park

There was always something calming about sitting in the park and watching the sunset. It was as if the orange coloured sky and brilliantly lit horizon were whispering words of hope and comfort to all who were watching.

One such person was a young lady in her late twenties. She had startling ice-blue eyes and fiery red hair tied in a simple ponytail. She wore a navy blue shirt underneath a grey jacket, black jeans and a pair of green sneakers. Listening to music on her iPod, her mind wandered back to the events of the day…

_Flashback_

"Mother, for the last time, I absolutely refuse to use that medieval pattern as my wedding dinner napkins! It's so stupid!" said a 28-year old Rika Nonaka. Her mother, Rumiko, had been trying in vain to convince her to use the same pattern of napkins from a relative's previous wedding.

"But Rika, your uncle…" she replied, but was cut off by an impatient Rika.

"My uncle was twice my age when he got married, the same rules don't apply!" Exasperated, she threw herself onto the couch, switched on the TV and changed the started surfing the channels. _Why do mothers always have to be so lame and old-school?_

About twenty minutes later, the doorbell rang. When Rika went to answer it, she was immediately greeted by the sight of three girls, her "BFFs". Alice McCoy, Suzie Wong and Jeri Katou all stood at the door, grinning from ear to ear.

Suzie, the most talkative of the bunch, piped up," Rika, are you ready?" Seeing the look of bewilderment on her face, Suzie chuckled and explained. "We're supposed to go dress hunting remember? You are not going to the reception in that wedding dress we bought! I mean, it's elegant and all but how can you dance with Ryo in it?"

Understanding hit Rika like a train. She had completely forgotten about today. She groaned inwardly. _This is going to be a hell of a day…_

_Flashback ends_

_ Well,_ Rika mused,_ the trip went well._

They had spent three whole hours running through two of Shinjuku's malls, before settling on a very slender, graceful ebony dress that fit Rika's form perfectly and showed off her curves, while at the same time looking formal and dignified.

Her mother, however, had gushed over how beautiful her little girl was going to look like on the big day, so out of frustration, Rika stomped off to her favourite spot in the park, a bench atop a small ridge overlooking the area, and tried to relax.

It was, however, easier said than done. The truth was, though Rika acted cool about the wedding, inside she was an emotional mess. She was completely terrified of the prospect of screwing up something, be it the bridal march or the reception or the dance. And worse, she would be messing up in front of _Ryo_ of all people…

Just then, a voice behind her said,"Penny for your thoughts?"

Turning, she came face to face with Henry Wong, her best friend and closest confidant, excluding her "BFFs" of course. Henry was also Ryo's best man during the wedding, a fitting role, since many years ago, when Rika was still reluctant to even start a relationship with Ryo, it was Henry who convinced her to give the relationship a chance.

"Oh, hi Henry," said Rika," I was just obsessing myself about the big day. I will not have anyone screw up, and if they do, I'm going to skin them alive and feed them to the dogs." Her voice grew louder and more ferocious towards the end.

Henry, amused at her fiery rhetoric, said," There's the Rika I've known for so long."

Smiling, Rika continued to stare at the beautiful scenery. After a while, she asked the burning question," Henry, how did you come up with that perfect wedding for you and Alice? I remember it was so flawless."

Henry contemplated for a while, then said," Well, Rika, you're asking the wrong question. It's not the wedding that you should trying to make perfect, but the marriage."

Rika stared questioningly at her best friend, urging him to continue.

"You see, Rika, many couples these days are always under the impression that the wedding must be perfect. They spend so much time on buying the perfect dress, the best cake, or hire the top wedding designer, and waste all that money on it. What they don't realize is that the marriage is more important. They realize the marriage doesn't suit them, and in the end all that effort is wasted. So, its ok if you really want a perfect wedding, just make sure that everything following it is just as fruitful. Then you're wedding will be truly perfect. At least, that was what Dad told me before my own wedding day." Henry waited for his dad's "Wise words" to sink in.

"I think I get it. What about you and Alice? How come you always seem so happy with her? It's like you two were made for each other."

Henry smiled and said," Compromise is the key. Listen, I have to go pick up my mom from her yoga class. If you still have doubts, you'll know where to find me. I guess I'll see you around!"

Rika said her goodbye to Henry, before resuming her train of thought. This inevitably led her to the memory of the night Ryo popped the question.

_Flashback_

The lake was virtually devoid of people, with only a few couples sitting on the benches. Rika had to admit that the fancy restaurant that Ryo had brought her to was very good, especially the food. Even now, she still felt as if her stomach would explode. And yet...

Ryo had never been one to go all fancy-dancy on her. In the past three years of their courtship, Ryo had always went with simple, yet exciting activities to bring his girlfriend to. Just last month, the two of them went bungee-jumping (leading to a very green-faced, queasy Rika ready to kill Ryo for causing her to want to puke). And just two weeks ago, they went wake-boarding. Whenever the date encompassed a meal, Ryo always made sure there was just enough activity to keep Rika on edge.

This time was different. Ryo had eschewed all form of physical activity, and opted for a very expensive meal, then a walk by the nearby lake. Throughout the whole date, Rika noticed Ryo was not his obnoxious self. Gone were the lame one liners and pathetic attempts at flirtation. Ryo seemed rather nervous and jumpy. When asked, he brushed it off as exam stress (Ryo was studying for a PhD in Political Science and wanted to become a professor like his beloved uncle). Rika knew he was lying, but let the matter slide.

Now, sitting at the lake, Rika suddenly thought of a horrifying reason which might explain his behavior.

_He's going to break up with me._

There was no other explanation. He was nervous because he didn't want to hurt her feelings (and give her an excuse to hurt his family jewels). This had to be it. Rika suddenly became very sad at this prospect, but nevertheless braced herself for impact.

"Rika Nonaka, do you love me?" he asked.

_This is it. _Trying desperately not to break into tears, Rika said,"Yes."

"Then do me a favor, please. Just close your eyes. I promise I won't leave."

_Yeah, like hell you will, _thought Rika, still holding back the flood. Nevertheless, she closed her eyes, getting ready to begin hunting down and murdering her soon to be ex-boyfriend.

After a few seconds, during which it sounded like Ryo had moved, his voice was heard," You can open them now, love."

What Rika saw shocked the living daylights out of her. On one knee, Ryo looked up at Rika, pure love expressing itself from his eyes. His face was both nervous yet completely joyful at the same time.

In his hands was a small box, containing a single ring.

Rika stopped breathing.

"Rika Nonaka, you are the love of my life. Without you I become nothing. I want nothing more than to be with you, always and forever. So, now, I ask, will you marry..."

He never got the chance to finish.

Rika threw herself onto him, causing both of them to collapse onto the floor. Rika kissed him for what seemed like eternity, tears falling, but tears of joy, not sorrow.

After nearly strangling him, Rika got up and helped her boyfriend,_ (no, fiance,_ she thought) to her feet, then proceeded to give him a light punch on the arm.

"Of course I will, what did you think? I love you too, Ryo, always and forever."

_Flashback ends_

Smiling at the memory of that beautiful night, Rika got up and looked to the sky. It was already dark and she had better get home soon.

_I am so ready for this, Henry. You'll see._

**Authors note: Hope you enjoyed. Might be updating before August ends.  
**

**In case you were wondering, the ages are  
**

**Rika-28 Ryo-29 Alice-28 Henry-28 Jeri-28 Suzi-21 Rumiko- 50, but still looks in her mid-thrities  
**

**Later in this fic,  
**

**Takato-28 Kazu-28 Kenta-28 Yamaki-50(you'll love his role if you watched Tamers) Seiko (Rika's granny)- 75 Mr. Akiyama (We'll call him Shinji)- 59  
**


	2. The Poker Game

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Digimon. No copyright infringement intended

**Authors Note: Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry for such a late update, I've been studying mostly for the last two weeks. This also led to a mental block and this chapter went through two revisions before I got satisfactory storylines.**

**On a seperate note, I also have written the first drafts to chapters 3 & 4. Due to the nature of these chapters, I want to release them at the same time or at least in the same week. I will try before September ends, but no promises cos my O Levels are coming (For those who dont know, O Levels are like the SAT in Singapore only with millions more pressure.)**

**This chapter may seem a little boring, but bear with it til the end, I've spent three hours perfecting the last scene. Hehehehe...**

**Finally, I'd like to thank all the people who reviewed Chapter 1, both on the site and in real life (friends and family). Your words of encouragement are like a good Caramel Bar to me. Thanks for all the support!**

**And now, Chapter II...**

Chapter II: The Poker Game

The sound of raucous peals of laughter was heard throughout the Akiyama household. In the living room, five men were engaged in a fierce, fast-paced Poker game that had quickly whittled down to two of them duelling for the prize: The final slice of a delicious Hawaiian Pizza.

Unfortunately for Kazu Shioda, the poker face on Ryo Akiyama's head was far too realistic, and the reckless fool unwisely went All In, even though he only had two pairs. Ryo's face soon turned from dejected defeat to shining triumph, and he unveiled his hand to show a full house.

A shocked Kazu stared awe-struck at the table, unable to grasp his massive defeat. Meanwhile, his companions were on their bellies, gasping for breath as they doubled over in laughter. Finally, after five minutes, they managed to calm down to a point where they regained their sanity, and began the next round.

Having been eliminated, Kazu resorted to shuffling the cards to stop his shaking hands. Henry then dealt out the cards, while Takato and Kenta placed their bets as the blinds. Kazu watched on, but not before glaring at Ryo and saying," I'm gonna kill you for that, Akiyama."

A smirking Takato said," Careful, Kazu. If you kill the groom, the Ice Queen will have your head hung on her door."

Chuckles came from around the table. As Kazu continued sulking at his loss, Henry nonchalantly said," Speaking of the Ice Queen, I met Rika today at the park."

Ryo curiosly gazed at his best man, and said," Oh? And what did my wildcat have to say?"

Henry merely shrugged and said," Nothing much really, just droned on about how she'll murder anyone who messes up her big day. Includes you, Ryo." Henry smiled rather sympathetically at his friend.

Ryo, however, had lost interest in the game and pressed on," Wong, my dad is out of the country til this Thursday. You can be as open as you want. I won't get jealous, we all know you and Alice are inseperable..." The last part was met with coy smiles from everyone in the room.

Henry, turning slightly pink, shot back," We're married, dolt. At least we didn't take a dozen or so dates before we finally shared our first kiss." An even louder burst of silly giggles erupted at this statement. Even Ryo managed a weak chuckle, though he knew it it was certainly not true, before his face darkened.

"Seriously, man, what did she say?" said a concerned Ryo.

Henry, sighing, said," Well, if you must know, Rika is nervous that she'll screw up the whole thing."

"What, the wedding? We all know I could care less if she tripped down the aisle, accidently fling the knife at a guest and set the place on fire. Hell, I should be the one worrying about screwing up. Knowing my sleeping habits, it'll be a miracle if I don't oversleep."

Henry sighed, and continued," I don't think she's only worried about the ceremony. Call it a hunch, but she is probably nervous about the whole idea of finally settling down."

"What, I'm not good enough? She scared I'll snore or-"

"Damn it Ryo, can't you listen? Its not that. I've known her since we were 12, and Rika is never one to just settle down. She's anxious that maybe she may not be the best spouse to you. At least, that is what I inferred when we talked."

Ryo didn't reply, having finally gotten the message. While this exchange was going on, the game was still proceeding, so Ryo merely turned his attention back to the game.

_Two hours later..._

After a few rounds of poker, the guys finally decided to call it a day (though it was already one in the morning). After saying goodbye to Takato, Kazu and Kenta, Ryo turned to Henry and said," Before you go, I'd like to ask you something."

Henry, sensing the tone in Ryo's voice, said," Ask away, Akiyama."

"Henry, you've known Rika for so long. What do you think Rika expects of me?"

Henry chuckled and said," You know, you don't have to change. You two are perfect for each other."

"But just now you said-"

"That Rika was worried. That's all. It doesn't mean her worries are real. Ryo, have you not seen the two of you? You both are like magnets. There's something really chemical about the two of you. Trust me, I've been observing you two. You are a foil to her seriousness, as she is a foil to your happy-go-lucky attitude. Whereas you do things completely on a whim, she is possible one of the most organized people I've had the pleasure to meet."

"But since we are opposites, wouldn't that have made it harder for us to get along?"

Henry, at this point seemed agitated. He replied," And that is precisely what makes it so perfect. You two are complementary, both bringing something to the table. But the challenge is to accept what the other is not and then quickly move on."

Ryo began to gaze out the window. As Henry took his leave, Ryo couldn't help but flash back to a certain night, many years ago.

_Flashback_

Normally, Ryo would be alone at parties, or with friends. This time, at the Shinjuku University Spring Dance, however, he was determined not to leave alone.

Maneuvering through the crowd, he finally set his sights on his target, a young redheaded lady with contrasting ice-blue eyes. Though normally in casual wear, tonight, Rika Nonaka was dressed in a dazzling lilac dress, her hair neatly tied into a ponytail. She was standing beside the drinks, holding a glass half filled with punch, gazing with a completely stoic expression at the many couples dancing on the floor. Ryo tried to make his way across the dance floor, but met a lot of difficulty. The music played was an extremely lively song, and couples were gliding across the floor, taking in the sheer joyfulness of the moment.

Finally, he made his way to the punch table. However, Rika had caught sight of him, glared, and said," What do you want, jerk?"

Ryo, already anticipating the cold response that was typical of Rika, said," We need to talk. Now. In private."

Rika stared coldly at the man in front of him as if sizing him up, then nodded and beckoned to the balcony and muttered," You have about three minutes to explain yourself before I throw you off the edge."

Ryo took this as an encouraging sign, and followed Rika out to the balcony. In the cold evening air, Rika's hair billowed in the wind, causing Ryo to immediately think of flames. He quickly composed himself and said, "Rika, we've known each other for a long time, and our relationship isn't very smooth sailing, isn't it?"

Rika did not reply, and merely resorted to staring at the University campus. Thus, Ryo continued.

"Rika-" but was cut off.

"If you're going to ask me out, make it quick so I can decide which forest in Japan I can hide your remains in."

Ryo was startled by this comment, and tried to ask how she knew, but all that came out was endless stuttering.

Rika smiled serenely and said," You should be careful where and when you practise your speeches. Henry overheard you practicing in the bathroom and told me."

"Henry?"

"Yes, you moron. We've been the best of friends since childhood. Whatever he hides, I am privy to. He came to me at once and told me to get ready."

"Remind me to get at him later."

"I'll give you a few pointers too," smiled Rika, who had now become more comfortable. Looking at Ryo straight in the eye and asked," Why though? We've been the worst of rivals for so long. And there are so many girls out there who just adore the almighty Ryo Akiyama."

Ryo, realizing two months of preparing had just gone down the drain, concluded that honesty was the best policy. He replied," Well, for starters, you're incredibly beautiful."

Rika groaned and rolled here eyes. When another boy had asked her out and used thus reason, she immediately refused. She definitely did not want to repeat history.

"You are!" replied Ryo," and not just that. You're smart, smart enough to have topped me in class, at least. You're strong, never scared to say what you mean. You've got incredible talent on the track. And let's not forget that you're the most independent woman I've ever met."

Rika smirked and said," Those sound like a pathetic bunch of excuses that cliché high school sweethearts would use."

"You forgot one very important thing, though."

"What?" snapped Rika

"I Love you."

And with that, Ryo abandoned all worries. He took Rika into his arms and kissed her, slowly at first, reluctantly. Then, Rika kissed him right back, and Ryo finally knew what heaven was like.

Kissing Rika was like a blissful liberation from all his worries. His every nerve ending was both on fire and calm at the same time, his bones electrocuted by the sheer overwhelming sensation of the kiss.

After an eternity in paradise, the two broke apart, both blushing from their brief sojourn into the Kingdom in the Sky.

"So is that a yes?"

Rika, smiling from ear to ear, eagerly said,"Hell Yes."

At that moment, a loud applause was heard. From behind the wall, out stepped Kazu, Kenta, Takato, Alice, Henry and Jeri. All of them were grinning, and Kazu made the mistake of laughing and attempting to wolf-whistle. Rika, realizing that her reputation as thr untouchable Ice Queen was crashing, took to hurling herself at Kazu, and began to half choke, half whallop the poor guy. Jeri and Alice tried to pull Rika off, but from their half-hearted effort, everyone could tell they were enjoying the sight.

Finally, after calming Rika down, Jeri said," We'll leave you guys to your privacy. Come on guys." With that, the group departed, leaving the new couple to themselves.

"Oh, when I find Kazu, he'll be lucky to be in one piece," said a seething Rika, eyes glaring with rage.

Ryo merely chuckled and said," Ignore the idiot, he's probably just desperate for a piece of the action. Come on, or we won't have anything to dance to."

And with that, the couple made their way back to the dance floor, and began dancing to the beat of the new song, Elton John's "Your Song"

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_

_It may be quite simple but now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is now you're in the world_

_**Authors note: Alright, folks, that's chapter 2 for you. Do you like it? Please review! Will update soon, hopefully before September Ends (No pun intended, Green Day fans!)**  
_


	3. Preparations

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Digimon. No copyright infringement intended

**Authors Note: Hey guys, sorry for being so slow as exams caused a two week mental block. But here it is! The ceremony is soon about to start!**

Chapter III: Preparations

The Tuesday morning dawned bright and fresh. The sun was just beginning to rise and cast its rays across Shinjuku. Across the street, people were just starting their day, eager for it to begin.

One person who certainly was not in a very refreshing mood was, quite ironically, the very person whose big day was today. Rika Nonaka, soon to be Rika Akiyama, was still in bed, very groggy and moaning at the prospect of today. She covered her head in a pillow, trying desperately to drown out the noisy parrot that was her mother urging her to get up. She had already flungher alarm clock across the room, where it lay shattered in pieces. Rika definitely did not want to get up, in part because her bed was just too comfortable.

Not just butterflies, but lizards, spiders and all manner of creepy crawlies were wiggling around in her stomach, making it churn as if she was having diarrhea. _Yes, thats it. Its must be the chicken soup I ate last night. I'm not nervous, not at all._ However, it was no use. No matter how she tried to psych herself into getting over her fears, she could not escape the anxiety that, her mother told her, was natural to all brides on their wedding day.

After an extended period of time, she finally decided she was being immature, and leapt out of bed.

This, however, only served to worsen the mild headache she was feeling. At the precise moment she decided to sit back on her bed, her mother entered the room, smiling wildly and exclaiming," Rika, dear, it's your big day!" She then proceeded to gush over her daughter, who at that moment felt like throwing up.

Rika, still dazed and hurting from her headache, said," Can you please give me at least a few minutes in private, mother?"

Her mother, sensing her daughter's distress, decided to giver her some privacy. She left the room to check up on her own mother, who by now was probably making breakfast.

Rika, thankful that she was finally left alone, made her way to the bathroom. She made for the sink, opening the tap and splashing icy cold water on her face. The effect was immediate. Her headache was beginning to disappear. Looking at the mirror, however, was like looking at a portrait of a female Phantom of the Opera, as Rika looked like a ghoul who had gotten of on the wrong side of bed. Her long, red hair, usually tied neatly in her signature ponytail, or else made to fall straight, was now a frizzled bush of fire, as if she had been electrocuted. Her eyes were bloodshot and dark circles had already appeared underneath. She groaned, remembering that Jeri, Alice and Suzie were doing her make-over today, and the three musketeers were a million times worse than her mother.

Just then, the voice of her grandmother hollered in the distance," Rika! It's time for breakfast! Come down quickly, your mother looks ready to gobble up the table!" this was followed by what sounded like protests from her mother.

Sighing in exasperation, she quickly washed up, before proceeding down to take her breakfast.

_Several hours later..._

The doorbell rang, and when Rika answered the door, she was nearly choked as a sobbing Jeri Burst through the doorway and hugged Rika so tight, she began to suffocate. Finally, after a long time, Jeri let go, and Rika was able to breathe again.

"Oh, gosh, Rika! Its your big day!" squealed an ecstatic Jeri, who seemed to be suffering from hyperventilation. Suzie and Alice merely rolled their eyes and stepped into the house.

Rika led the way to her room, where her mother and grandmother were waiting beside a long, silvery wedding dress. In many ways, it resembled Rika's personality. It looked like ice, yet if one were to touch it, it actually felt extremely silky. The three girls then pushed the bride-to-be into a chair facing the mirror and began the surgery.

Finally, after an eternity of torment, Rika emerged from the chair, changed from just another beautiful girl to the Goddess of Beauty herself. Her hair was now intricatelly braided, with only the veil left to adorn the perfect face. Her blue eyes were now made to stand out as the rest of her face was covered in make-up. Finally, it was time to put the dress on.

_Several hours later..._

The silver Mercedes Benz was adorned with all manner of ribbons and flowers. Inside were four people: Rika, in her stunning dress, her mother, who was wearing an elegant navy blue dress and carrying a rather large Louis Vuitton handbag, and finally, Janyu Wong, who would be standing in as the Father of the Bride.

The car was being tailed by a yellows Chevrolet Impala, containing Rika's grandmother, Jeri (the maid of honour) , Suzie and Alice (bridesmaids) and Kazu (groomsman), who was driving it.

The time was now half past eleven, a full two hours before the ceremony. However, news of traffic jams on Takeri bridge, which led to the Chapel, caused a paranoid Rika to start the journey early. Now, as they reached Kouzumi avenue, a full twenty minutes from the bridge, it seemed that the reports greatly underestimated the size of the traffic. They could not even see the end of the avenue, for the whole road was filled with cars of all different shapes and sizes, and aliens might believe that it was a sale of veichles. The sound of angry drivers honking their cars filled the air, and even in the safety of their car, Rika could hear everything.

"It looks like we'll be caught in this jam for a while," said Janyu, who had a look of perplexion upon his face.

Rika, who had become anxious upon hearing the news, took out her phone and dialled the number only used in emergencies. Upon answering, a cool, deep voice said,"Yamaki speaking. What is it, Rika?"

"Yamaki, I need your help. The whole of bloody Kouzumi Avenue and everywhere else is choked up by this idiotic traffic. Any way a high ranking government agent can help me?"

Yamaki seemed to be chuckling in his dark way over the phone, before replying,"I'll see what I can do. By the way, just about everyone is here at the chapel. You'd better make it quick."

Rika smirked and said,"Pot kettle, Yamaki."

With that, the frustrated bride sat back in her comfortable leather seat, praying that Yamaki would hurry up with whatever he was planning.

After about an hour, a weird whirring sound was heard. Rika at first ignored it as she tried to get some shut eye. This did not work, however, as the noise was very annoying and increasing in volume. Then, Rika's phone started to ring. It was Yamaki.

"Get out of your car, Rika, your new ride is waiting."

Rika exited the car, eager to see what Yamaki had done. When she exited the car, however, she got the shock of her life. Looking up at the blue sky, she saw a white Apache helicopter. Unlike other attack helicopters, this one was adorned with a long white ribbon that trailed in the wind. Also, it held a banner saying "Its my wedding day."

Rika was clearly impressed, and told Yamaki," Brilliant job. I see being a former Air Force Officer has its advantages."

Yamaki laughed unrestrained on the phone and said," Make your way to the nearby park, we can pick you up there."

With that, the line went dead, and Rika and her entourage began what was a comical sight to behold: A bride chasing down her bridal helicopter.

Finally, after a brief five minute dash to the park, Rika boarded the Apache, where the smiling face of Mitsuo Yamaki greeted her. He said," Welcome aboard. In case you were wondering, we had this chopper prepared ever since we heard of the traffic. You know me well enough to know I'm a paranoid man, Rika. And I aboslutely hate late-comers."

Rika merely rolled her eyes and said," Lets get going before Ryo thinks I got the cold feet."

Finally, the chopper and its passengers took off from the ground and began a quick journey to the Chapel. Twenty minutes remained.

_This is an interesting way to travel, _thought Rika.

The view from the chopper was both beautiful and disturbing. Beautiful because the view of the distant mountain ranges was dazzling, as always. Disturbing because in the city below, the extent of the traffic jam was made known. From Kouzumi Avenue to the chapel, cars jammes the road, and the pandemonia spread to at least a three clicks.

"Yes, it is quite scary, isn't it?" said Yamaki. "Apparently, not one, but two separate traffic jams occured, one at Shimura Lane and one at Nagakawi Street. This is not a good day to be driving."

Rika stared at the traffic, taking in the sheer widespread chaos that had hit Shinjuku.

_Ten minutes later..._

The chopper landed and everyone got out. Yamaki quickly went into the Chapel after wishing Rika good luck. Apparently, Ryo was inside the Chapel, and had been waiting since Yamaki took off.

The minister, a small, portly man with finely combed jet black hair and a handlebar moustache got everyone arranged, then proceeded into the chapel to begin the ceremony.

Rika was now nervous again, and beads of sweat dripped down her brow. Using the Kazu's tie (he was standing out of place, right next to her) to wipe her sweat, she tried to calm down as everyone got ready. Palchebel's Canon in D was playing and one by one, the groomsmen (Takato, Kenta and Kazu) marched in with their repsective bridesmaids (Jeri, Suzie and Yumi, Rika's cousin). This was followed by Henry and Alice (Best Manand Maid of Honor) followed. Finally, Rika, Janyu and a sobbing Rumiko (who refused to leave her baby girl) got ready.

"Rika," said Rumiko,"no matter what, remember your mama loves you."

Rika may have been irritated by her mother before, but now was no time to be a cold hearted girl,"I love you too mom."

Janyu watched this exchange with an emotional eye, and said,"Ready, Rika?"

"Yes."

And as the music morphed into the loud trumpets of Wagner's Bridal March, Rika abandoned all worry and began the slow march down the aisle.

**Authors Note: Please review! Next update has to be in November, as October is when the exams are. See you guys soon!**


End file.
